Hotel Satisfaction
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A bonus one-shot to my 5D's Alternative trilogy. As Aki tries to recover from a difficult college exam, Misty comes to her about the problems she's been having with taking her relationship with Kiryu to the next level. To solve the problem, Aki and Yusei invite Misty and Kiryu along on their trip to Hawaii in the hopes that a new setting will help them find satisfaction.
**Introduction:** This past Saturday night, I had a bout of migraine induced insomnia that caused me to stay up until around 4:00 AM. Because of that, I got thrown off my game where a lot of my current writing projects were concerned. So to try and get back on my game, I decided to dust off this old idea I had for a 5D's one-shot. To those reading who might be unfamiliar with my work, this story is part of the AU shown in _5D's Alternative_ trilogy. But hopefully I've written this story in a way where it's not absolutely necessary to read that trilogy to understand what's going on in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Hotel Satisfaction

It was the middle of the afternoon as Aki Fudo lounged on a couch in the Fudo mansion reading a book. After finishing a tough final exam from a week before, the young redhead had been trying to make the most of a much-needed vacation. Of course Aki's vacation wasn't going to be spent entirely at home. She and her husband, Yusei had been planning on spending the next five days in Hawaii. They weren't going to be the only ones on the trip, as her in-laws Jack and Carly Atlas were coming with, but Aki was still very much looking forward to the trip.

As Aki turned another page of her book, she heard the sound the mansion's loud doorbell ring throughout the house. Aki promptly put down her book and went to go answer the ring. On the other side of the door was a young woman with fair skin and long straight dark hair, wearing a black dress with an emerald green shawl. The woman in question was one of Aki's friends, Misty Lola.

"Hi Aki." Misty spoke. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by unexpectedly like this."

"Not at all. Come on in." Aki replied as she stepped aside to allow her entry. "This really is a nice surprise. So what brings you back to the city?"

"Actually, I came here to see you." Misty revealed. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice on something."

"Sure. Why don't we go out to the patio to talk?" Aki suggested. "I think I could use some fresh air."

With that, the two women went out to the patio at the back of the mansion. The gentle breeze carried a flowery scent through the air as they sat down across from each other at the glass table that was out there.

"So what's up?" Aki asked.

"Well… it's about Kiryu." Misty began, referring to her longtime boyfriend. "You know how serious it's gotten between us."

"I'll say. You and Kiryu have been going out for a long time now." Aki noted. "In fact Carly's been wondering lately about if the two of you plan on getting married."

"I don't think either of us are quite ready for marriage yet." Misty told her. "But I have been trying to take our relationship to the next level. The problem is… Kiryu doesn't seem to go that far."

"What do you mean?" Aki asked.

"Well… whenever I've felt in the mood to… become closer to him, Kiryu suddenly gets nervous and makes some excuse about having to leave." Misty explained. "This has been going on for a month now, and to tell you the truth I'm getting a bit frustrated."

"Maybe Kiryu's just not as ready as you are." Aki suggested. "Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"I have a few times, but every time I bring the subject up, Kiryu gets flustered and finds an excuse to leave." Misty answered with a somewhat exasperated sigh. "And he seems to have a good supply of excuses back in Satisfaction Town."

At that moment, the two of them heard the front door to the house open and close from the inside. A few seconds later, Yusei walked out onto the patio.

"Oh. Hi Misty." Yusei greeted upon noticing the brunette. "Is Kiryu with you?"

"No, he's back at home." Misty answered. "I came here alone to talk to Aki about something."

"Well I apologize for the interruption." Yusei told her. "I actually came out here to tell Aki some bad news. It's looks like Jack and Carly won't be going with us on that Hawaii trip."

"Why? What happened?" Aki asked.

"Carly had a little bit of an accident." Yusei explained. "Jack was kind of sketchy about some of the details, but it seems that Carly was following around this guy she was tailing for some investigative report she was doing when she tripped and fell down the steps of a fire escape she was on and landed in a dumpster that rolled down a driveway and was hit by a minivan. She has a few bruises and her leg's in a cast, but otherwise she's fine."

"That poor girl." Misty spoke as she shook her head. "I'll have to pay her a visit before I leave."

"So I guess Carly's in no condition to fly." Aki observed.

"Yeah. Looks like it'll just be the two of us in Hawaii." Yusei replied. "It's a shame we'll be letting those other two tickets go to waste."

"What's all this about a trip to Hawaii?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend of Yusei's at the power plant won four tickets to Hawaii from a call-in radio show." Aki explained. "But he couldn't use them, so he gave them to Yusei."

"We invited Jack and Carly to come with us." Yusei continued. "But now that Carly's laid up, we don't really have anyone else to give them to."

"It's a shame Crow and Raven can't use them." Aki noted. "But with Crow dueling in and tournament in Monaco, it can't really be helped." She then looked back at Misty and an idea popped into her head. "Say Misty… would you and Kiryu be interested in coming with us?"

"Us? In Hawaii?" Misty asked as she blinked a bit in surprise. "Are you sure we wouldn't be imposing?"

"Of course not. Those two tickets would just be going to waste, otherwise." Aki pointed out. "Besides, Hawaii would probably be a good place for you and Kiryu to solve your little 'problem'. After all, he wouldn't have any little excuses he could use over there."

"Is there something going on here?" Yusei quietly asked his wife.

"Not now, dear." Aki told him.

A smirk soon appeared on Misty's face. "When you put it that way, a trip to Hawaii might be just what Kiryu and I need. I'll have to talk to him about it first of course, but I think he and I would be happy to tag along."

"In that case, the plane leaves tomorrow at noon." Aki told her. "Yusei and I will be waiting."

* * *

The flight from Neo Domino to Hawaii had been a smooth one. The sun was already starting to set by the time the plane landed on the big island, so the two couples decided to go ahead and head to the hotel. When they arrived, Misty and Aki went to go browse the gift shop while Yusei and Kiryu went to go check into the rooms they had reserved. As the check-in procedures were completed, Yusei noticed the nervous look on the silver-haired Infernity user's face.

"Hey bro. Everything okay?" Yusei asked. "You don't seem all that trilled to be here."

"Well… between you and me, Misty and I are having some issues." Kiryu explained. "We're not fighting or anything, but… Misty's been wanting to get more 'intimate' with me, and I'm… uh."

"Go on. You can tell me." Yusei assured him.

"…I'm not sure if I can satisfy her." Kiryu finally explained. "Misty's a little more… experienced than I am."

"Oh yeah. Misty was in a relationship with that bastard, Divine before she met you." Yusei darkly recalled. "The son of a bitch wanted to get into Aki's pants too. He probably would have if it hadn't been for Aporia's incarnations."

"Anyway, knowing that Misty was with someone else in that way before me, I just don't know if I can measure up." Kiryu continued. "I mean I'm still a virgin, for crying out loud."

"You really shouldn't worry about this so much, Kiryu." Yusei told him as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Misty's nuts about. She's not going care about whether or not you're a virgin. Just relax and go with the flow. Don't worry about comparing yourself to whoever Misty might've been with in the past."

At that moment, Misty and Aki returned from their window-shopping. The two couples took their bags and went upstairs to their rooms. When Kiryu entered the room he shared with Misty, he immediately noticed the sunset through the large window. The silver-haired duelist walked up to the window to get a closer look. The rosy sky against the majestic Hawaiian mountains was breathtaking to say the least.

Misty walked up from behind and put her arms around Kiryu. "They sure don't have sunsets like that back in Satisfaction Town, do they?"

"They sure don't." Kiryu agreed. He soon noticed Misty holding him tighter and began to blush. "I, uh… I think I'll go take a little nap. That flight took a lot out of me."

Kiryu managed to escape from Misty's embrace and headed back to the bedroom. Misty watched him leave with her hands on her hips.

"Go ahead, Kiryu. Take as long a nap as you want." Misty quietly spoke. "I'm going to have a little surprise waiting for you when you wake up."

* * *

Aki stood looking up at the full moon through the large window of the hotel room she shared with Yusei. She was completely nude except for her necklace and her metal hair ornament. The burgundy-haired girl couldn't help but reflect on what a beautiful night it was.

"Hey." Yusei spoke as he walked into the moonlight. Like her, he was also completely nude. "I was just about to start that bath if you're ready."

"Oh. Sure." Aki replied as she turned to face him. "I was just noticing what a beautiful night it is."

Yusei smiled and walked closer to her. "Not as beautiful as you are."

Aki smiled back and took hold of both of Yusei's hands. "This little trip really was a good idea. I think this is the first time we've really had completely to ourselves in a long time."

At that moment, gold eyes met blue and before either of them knew it they had become locked in a passionate open-mouthed kiss. Their original plan to take a bath together had quickly vanished from their minds. As their tongues began to re-explore each other's mouths, Aki began to rub Yusei's already hardened member with her right hand, causing him to groan with pleasure into her mouth. Yusei returned the favor and cupped Aki's left breast with his hand and began to massage it. Aki moaned into Yusei's mouth as his thumb toyed with the already erect nipple.

When the two of them finally broke for air, Yusei grabbed hold of Aki's rear end. Aki took the signal and wrapped her legs around Yusei's waist as he lifted her up, causing his hardened manhood to enter her at the same time. Aki wrapped her arms around Yusei's muscular shoulders for extra support as Yusei took her and pressed her against the large hotel room window she had been looking out of not too long ago. Aki felt the cold glass pressing against her bare skin, but thought little of it as Yusei plowed into her. She tightened the hold of her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into the back of Yusei's dark hair.

For the briefest moment, Aki thought about how easy it could be for someone to look up at the window and see Yusei banging her against the glass. But the possibility of that happening seemed unlikely since they were in a room on the thirtieth floor. And even if somebody was able to see into the window, Aki found that she didn't give a damn. The sheer bliss of having Yusei's warm hard rod penetrating her was too wonderful to care or worry about anything else. She and the man she loved had achieved oneness, and in that moment that was the only thing that mattered.

After what seemed like the longest time, Aki's inner walls began to tighten around Yusei's rod. Yusei was coming close to the edge as well and picked up the pace of his movements. The two of them managed to climax at the same sweet moment. Aki felt Yusei's warm seed pulsing into her. The couple remained in that position as they came down from their high.

"You know… this is some really sturdy glass." Aki remarked with a small chuckle.

"Good thing. That would be an embarrassing way to go." Yusei chuckled. "I can see the headline now. 'Couple falls to death from breaking window during sex.' It'd probably make the hotel famous."

"I'm sure." Aki replied with an amused smirk. "So, you still up for that bath?"

"I'm game." Yusei replied before giving her a peck on the lips.

* * *

Kiryu woke up shirtless on the bed to find the room dimly lit by the flames of candles that had been set up on the nightstand. The light of the moon was streaming in through the window, and standing before the bed was Misty wearing a green silk robe that showed off her legs. Kiryu's pants started to become uncomfortably tight upon seeing her.

"About time you woke up." Misty spoke in a sultry tone. "I was starting to think you'd sleep through the whole night."

"Misty, what…" Kiryu began to ask as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Don't talk. Just relax." Misty told him as she started to undo her robe. "I'm about to blow your mind."

With that, Misty opened her robe to reveal that she was completely nude underneath. Kiryu's face turned a deep red as he turned away.

"Misty, I'm not sure if I…" Kiryu began.

Misty let her robe dropped to the floor and sighed heavily. "Dammit, Kiryu. What the hell is with you? Do you even find me attractive?"

"Of course! It's just…" Kiryu paused to take a breath. "I'm just not sure if I have what it takes to… satisfy your needs. I mean you're… more experienced at this kind of thing than I am."

Stunned, Misty went over to sit on the side of the bed next to him. "Is that why you've been trying so hard to avoid this? Because I've been with someone before and you haven't?"

"Yeah…" Kiryu confirmed. "It's stupid, I know. I mean I don't care about the relationship you had with that man who ran Team Arcadia, but there's been this part of me that's been afraid that you and I would try making love and you'd just laugh at me at the end."

A small smile came to Misty's face as she put her hand on Kiryu's. "Don't worry about measuring up to anyone else I've been with in the past. I know that you'll be able to satisfy me in a way that nobody else ever could."

"I wish I was as sure as you were." Kiryu told her.

"Just relax and let me take care of everything." Misty told him. "Put everything else out of your mind except you and me."

After a moment Kiryu nodded and Misty moved in to kiss him. Before they knew it, their tongues became locked in a sensual dance with one another and Kiryu's performance anxiety began to melt away. When they finally broke apart for air, Misty gently pushed Kiryu onto the bed and crawled on top of him. The dark-haired woman left a trail of fiery kisses down Kiryu's bare chest until she got to his pants. After quickly undoing the silver-haired young man's belt buckle, Misty unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper with her teeth.

Misty sat back up and pulled off Kiryu's jeans, carelessly tossing them onto a chair in the corner. She smirked when she saw the large tent that Kiryu's boxers had become. Without a moment's hesitation Misty pulled off Kiryu's boxers and tossed them away to another corner of the room, freeing his hardened erection. Misty grabbed hold of Kiryu's hardened rod with both hands and slowly began to rub it like she was trying to start a campfire with a single stick. Kiryu moaned as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"I have no idea why you were so nervous about this, darling." Misty told him as she continued her ministrations. "I'm sure I can get a ton of pleasure with something as big as this."

The dark-haired woman continued to toy with Kiryu's manhood for several more moments, slowly sending Kiryu closer to the edge. Just when it seemed like he was about to burst though, Misty stopped what she was doing, causing Kiryu to look at her with a cheated expression.

"I think I've gotten you warmed up just enough." Misty decided as she straddled him. "Now it's time for the real fun to begin."

With that, Misty lowered herself onto Kiryu's hardened rod, moaning a bit as it entered her. Slowly, the dark-haired woman began to bounce up and down on top of Kiryu. Finally taking some kind of action, Kiryu reached up with his right hand and began to massage Misty's left breast. Misty pressed her own hand to Kiryu's to increase the pressure of the contact. Gradually Misty picked up the pace and eventually placed Kiryu's hand back on the bed. She then grabbed hold of the headboard for more leverage and bucked her hips even harder. Kiryu's eyes became fixed on the sight of Misty's jiggling breasts right above him.

Eventually Kiryu felt Misty's inner walls tightening around his rod. Then in one blissful moment the two of them somehow managed to climax at the same time. Misty collapsed onto her silver-haired lover and their bodies remained tangled as they caught their breath.

"…Dang!" Kiryu declared. "That was… that was something else."

"I'll say." Misty agreed.

"So… was I any good?" Kiryu asked.

"You were amazing." Misty assured him. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

As that moment, the two of them began to hear the sound of a phone ringing from the other room. Misty scowled, as she recognized it as the ring of her smart phone.

"Damn. It's probably that new manager of mine." Misty assumed as she got up from the bed. "I'll be right back."

Kiryu eyed Misty closely as she walked out of the room. As he heard the sound of her voice on the phone from the other room, an idea came into his head that caused his manhood to re-harden. Kiryu got out of bed and stood, waiting for Misty to come back. As soon as the dark-haired woman reentered the room, Kiryu suddenly turned her around and pushed her against the window. Before Misty totally knew what was going on, Kiryu pushed his rod into her rear end, causing her eyes to shoot wide open.

"You and Divine ever do this before?" Kiryu asked into Misty's ear with a husky whisper.

"…No." Misty answered after a moment. "But… don't stop."

Kiryu barely moved his hips as he pressed Misty against the glass. He knew that it was taking her time to get used to having him come in through her backdoor. To take her mind off the pain, Kiryu began to kiss the side of Misty's neck. Eventually the pain that Misty was feeling finally subsided and she let out a deep moan. Kiryu took that as a signal and began to plow into her much harder than before. Misty's breath began to fog up the glass that Kiryu had pinned her against. Her body and Kiryu's slowly became covered in sweat.

As Kiryu came closer to the edge, he reached around and inserted a pair of fingers into Misty's womanhood. He soon felt Misty's inner walls tightening around his two digits. In another glorious moment, the two of them hit their climax with Misty screaming Kiryu's name at the top of her lungs. After they caught their breath, Kiryu withdrew himself and turned Misty around to kiss her on the forehead.

"Well… you can take pride that I'm no longer a certain kind of virgin thanks to you." Misty told him.

A cocky smile appeared on Kiryu's face. "I could use a shower. Care to join me?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Misty answered as she took Kiryu's hand.

* * *

It was a sunny Hawaiian morning as Aki lounged under an umbrella on the beach. A glass containing a fruity concoction was in her hand. As Aki took another sip of her drink, she could see Yusei and Kiryu out in the water trying their hand at surfing. At that moment, Misty arrived and sat in the chair next to her.

"Kiryu and Yusei look like they're having fun out there." Misty observed.

"Yeah." Aki replied. "So… how'd things go with Kiryu last night? Did you and he resolve that little issue you were having?"

"Yeah. The poor dear was just having some performance anxiety." Misty revealed. "He got over it quick though."

"Happy to hear it." Aki told her before taking another sip of her drink. "So I take it from that huge grin on your face that it all went pretty well."

"I was certainly satisfied." Misty admitted. "Though I wasn't expecting anything less from the leader of Team Satisfaction."

Aki laughed so hard that she nearly spilled her drink. "I don't think that's the kind of satisfaction Kiryu had in mind, but I'm happy for you both. You two make a good pair."

FIN

* * *

 **Afterward:** This story probably isn't my best work, but I'm glad I finally got around to writing it. I had actually written the hotel room scene with Yusei and Aki for another story I had been planning to do, but a recent revelation of sorts made me decide to not do that story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
